La boite à fantasme
by Lilith Yorlane
Summary: Une boite circule. Une boite magique qui réalise tous vos fantasmes sauf ceux qui concernent la personne qui vous est destinée. C’est ce que vont apprendre nos malheureux sorciers à leurs dépends, bien évidemment…
1. Chapter 1

Intro :

Voilà encore une nouvelle fic. C'est en fait une série d'O.S relatant les aventures d'une boite… A fantasmes !

Le principe est simple, une boite circule. Une boite magique qui réalise tous vos fantasmes sauf ceux qui concernent la personne qui vous est destinée. C'est ce que vont apprendre nos malheureux sorciers à leurs dépends, bien évidemment…

Les couples et les histoires n'ont aucun rapport entre eux, aussi j'accepterais toute proposition de couples et de fantasme car mon imagination a des limites (que je m'essaie de repousser sans cesse pour vous offrir de belles histoires !) et se montre parfois même totalement stérile ! (la saleté !)

Bref, Le premier O.S concernera Drago et Hermione.

C U soon, Lilith Y.


	2. DragoXHermione

Voici donc le premier O.S de cette série. Celui-ci concerne Drago et Hermione. Je vous laisse aprécier.

_**

* * *

**_

_**La boite à fantasmes**_

Chapitre 1 : Drago/Hermione.

Déjà deux heures et elle n'en pouvait plus. Cette boite était une véritable malédiction. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas la boite qui était en cause… Si seulement elle trouvait le moyen d'arrêter tout ça ! Mais en avait-elle vraiment envie ? Certainement pas ! C'était si bon de sentir cette chose vibrante dans son rectum, cette autre chose entrer et sortir de son vagin, et cette troisième qui torturait son clitoris pour son plus grand bonheur... Mais elle voulait que ça s'arrête.

Du moins, c'était ce que sa conscience lui dictait, car son corps, lui, en redemandait toujours plus, même après l'effarante série d'orgasmes de plus en plus violents qu'elle avait eus.

Une fois de plus, elle se sentait atteindre inexorablement le septième ciel – ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Une nouvelle fois elle s'était cambrée à l'extrême. Une nouvelle fois elle avait jouit. Une nouvelle fois, le plaisir dura, dura… Mais ne désemplit pas.

Elle s'imaginait à présent dans les bras de Ron, sur une des tables de la bibliothèque. Il la prenait par derrière et la sodomisait sans relâche, puis il la prenait par devant et lui donnait des coups de buttoir si violents qu'elle criait. Pas de douleur mais de plaisir. Et oui, notre sainte nitouche internationale aimait les rapports sexuels brutaux et bestiaux. Elle rêvait que Ron ne s'arrêtait pas, bien qu'elle ait jouit depuis longtemps, qu'il lui appuyait sur les épaules pour entrer toujours plus profondément en elle, qu'il lui mordait la nuque au sang et qu'elle, elle criait, criait encore, de plus en plus fort, dans un mélange de douleur et de plaisir intense.

De nouveau, il la sodomisait sur cette table de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, sans cesser de la faire crier. Elle enfonçait ses ongles dans la pauvre table qui n'avait pas demandé à accueillir leurs brutaux ébats, les cassant et arrachant la peau de ses doigts par endroit. Il la faisait s'asseoir sur la table, jambes écartées et lui demandait de se masturber pour lui. Et elle, elle le faisait, sachant pertinemment ce qu'un refus engendrerait. Elle portait donc ses doigts meurtris à son clitoris et le caressait, mais cela ne satisfaisait pas le roux qui lui proposait une aide qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Il lui enfonçait alors un doigt dans le vagin, suivit brutalement par un deuxième puis un troisième. Les doigts du roux entraient et sortaient brutalement de son vagin déjà plus que malmené et elle criait son plaisir sans retenue. Il avait à présent enfouit sa main entière dans son vagin et écartait autant qu'il le pouvait ses doigts, dilatant au passage l'intérieur de l'intimité de la jeune fille.

Il arrêtait subitement son traitement lorsqu'il sentait que la brune allait jouir. Il lui présentait alors son énorme pénis et lui disait simplement « suce-moi ». Et elle le faisait. Elle s'agenouillait devant lui et prenait son pénis dans sa bouche. Il l'attrapait par les cheveux et la faisait le prendre tout entier, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le fond de sa gorge puis, il lui imprimait lui-même un mouvement de va-et-vient pendant que la brune s'étouffait à moitié. Et elle aimait cela.

Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux et les referma aussitôt en criant lorsqu'un nouvel orgasme fit se contracter chaque muscle de son corps en sueur. Le premier instant passé, elle s'écroulait de nouveau sur les draps détrempés de sa sueur et laissait son corps réagir seul au plaisir que lui procuraient ces foutus jouets magiques.

De l'autre côté de la porte, un jeune homme blond s'était arrêté devant le tableau qu'il allait ouvrir en entendant Hermione crier. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte de son homologue préfète-en-chef et frappa. Devant l'absence de réponse, il ouvrit la porte et ce qu'il vit le choqua.

Elle était là, nue dans son lit défait, le corps couvert d'une couche importante de sueur, corps qui se cambrait sous les assauts incessants de godemichets magiques. Ce qui le dérangea n'était pas tant la vue de cette… d'Hermione en pleine extase, mais plutôt le fait que son pantalon devienne aussi brutalement étroit.

« -Granger, si tu veux d'adonner à ce genre de pratiques, aie au moins la décence de lancer un sort de silence à ta porte !

-Je n'avais pas prévu que ce truc me prendrait comme ça ! Je ne savais même pas que ce truc me prendrait ! Ca fait déjà deux heures que je le supplie d'arrêter mais il ne veut pas, je n'y peux rien.

- Apparemment, il s'est arrêté puisque tu me parles normalement ! Allez, enlève ce truc pendant que tu le peux ou tu vas être en retard en cours. »

Elle suivit son conseil. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est que ce truc reste coincé en elle.

« -C'est coincé ! Oh, mon dieu, comment vais-je faire ? Réfléchis, réfléchis… AAAAAAH !

Le _truc_ était repartit de plus belle et s'arrêta aussi subitement lorsque Drago rouvrit la porte à la volée.

« -Mais tu vas arrêter de crier ?

-Mais il est repartit tout seul !

-Enlève-le, comme ça il ne repartira pas et je pourrais enfin aller manger !

-Mais je n'y arrive pas… »

Drago soupira et s'approcha d'elle, baguette en main. Il lança plusieurs sorts d'extraction mais il n'y avait rien à faire, les godemichets ne semblaient pas prêts à sortir de leur tanière.

« -Il faut croire que tu vas devoir rester comme ça un bon moment Granger.

-Oh non, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Essaie avec tes mains, peut-être que ça va marcher…

-Plutôt mourir que de toucher une sang-de-bourbe !

-Tu m'as bien giflée non ? Alors qu'est-ce qui te dérange dans le fait de devoir m'enlever un jouet fiché jusqu'à la garde dans mon sexe ?

-Peut-être parce qu'il est, comme tu le dis si bien, fiché jusqu'à la garde dans _ton_ sexe ?

-Malefoy, par pitié, libère-moi de ce truc avant que je ne meurs d'apoplexie à la suite d'un orgasme trop violent ! »

Sa seule réaction fut d'écarquiller les yeux et de regarder tour à tour le sexe occupé de la jeune femme, et les yeux suppliants de cette dernière.

« -Drago, vite ! »

Il réagit enfin et tendit une main hésitante vers le jouet occupant le vagin d'Hermione. Il saisit le susnommé godemichet et le retira lentement, ce qui fit gémir la jeune fille.

« -Si ça te fait tant d'effet, je crois que je ne vais pas te l'enlever.

-Ne t'occupe pas de mes bruitages, enlève ce truc ! »

Esprit de contradiction oblige, il renfonça le jouet encore plus profondément dans l'intimité de la jeune fille, la faisant crier de plaisir.

« -Ma… Malefoy, arrête ça et enlève-moi ce truc !

-Non, tu es trop belle quand tu cries… »

Réalisant ses paroles, il baissa la tête et ôta définitivement les jouets de l'intimité de la jeune fille.

« -Me… Merci.

-Tu me dois quelque chose.

-C'est faux.

-Un service est un service Granger. Je t'ai rendu service, donc tu m'en dois un en retour.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

-Je t'explique calmement que tu me dois un service.

-Et quel genre de service ?

-Du même style que celui que je viens de te rendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? »

Pour toute réponse il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa, une de ses mains trouvant le clitoris de la brune qu'il caressa, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir à la brune.

« -C'est ça que je veux. »

Il lui embrassa la mâchoire, puis le cou, la poitrine, le ventre, l'intérieur des cuisses et pour finir, sa langue vint à la rencontre du petit bout de chaire ce qui fit se cambrer Hermione tout en enfouissant ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de Drago. Le blond joua quelques instants avec le clitoris de la brune avant de remonter lentement vers ses lèvres. Elle lui enleva sa chemise et sa cravate pendant que leurs langues se battaient l'une contre l'autre sans jamais avoir le dessus. Une fois les bouts de tissu enlevé, Hermione s'attaqua au pantalon de Drago avec une dextérité qui en ferait pâlir plus d'une. Elle lui caressa le dos dès qu'il eut enlevé son pantalon, emportant avec ce dernier chaussures et chaussettes. Elle encercla son bassin de ses jambes, faisant entrer en contact son érection toujours couverte de son boxer et son sexe déjà noyé. Drago grogna à ce contact.

« -Ca te plait tant que ça ?

-Six ans que j'attends ce moment, je ne vais pas le laisser passer sans en profiter.

-Vraiment ? Six ans que tu attends de me prendre ?

-La ferme. »

Elle sourit contre ses lèvres et lui enleva son boxer sans plus attendre. Dès que son érection quasi douloureuse fut libérée de son étau, il la pénétra, les faisant gémir tous les deux. Dès qu'il fut totalement en elle, il entama de langoureux mouvements de va-et-vient, envoyant en aux des décharges de plaisir intense à chacun de ses coups de rein. Ses lèvres quittèrent celles de la brune pour son cou où il la mordilla et suçota sa peau, y laissant des marques rouges. Il sentait qu'elle voulait qu'il accélère, qu'il soit plus rapide dans ses mouvements, mais lui, il voulait faire durer ce moment, sachant pertinemment qu'atteindre l'orgasme signifiait la quitter à jamais et ne jamais reparler de cet instant plus que magique.

« -Dr… Drago, Ac…célère… S'il te plait… »

Il grogna et la regarda, l'orage de ses yeux rencontrant enfin le marron noisette assombri par le plaisir.

« -S'il… Te plait… Je n'en peux… Plus…

- Et… Pourquoi de… Devrais-je… T'écouter ?

-Parce que… ça fait… Six an… Six ans que tu attends ce moment… Et que… Ce ne sera peut-être pas… la dernière fois…

-Vraiment ?

-Drago… Il faut que… Je te dise… C'est toi… La personne qui… m'est destinée… Sinon ce truc… Ne se serait pas… Arrêté AAAAH ! »

Il avait subitement augmenté la fréquence de ses coups de bassins, la faisant crier de plaisir. Il s'attaqua de nouveau à son cou, suçotant sans relâche la base. Il la mordit presqu'au sang lorsqu'il se libéra en elle dans un coup de rein suivit de près par un second, signant par cet acte la promesse silencieuse qu'ils s'étaient faite.

Il s'écroula sur elle dans un râle rauque avant de basculer sur le côté et de s'étendre en la serrant dans ses bras. Ils gardèrent la pause quelques instants, le temps suffisant pour que leurs souffle erratiques reprennent un rythme un peu plus normal.

« -C'est vrai que je te suis destiné ?

-Oui, je te l'ai dit, ce truc ne se serait jamais arrêté si la personne qui m'est destinée ne m'était pas apparue. C'est vrai que tu m'aimes depuis six ans ?

-T'aimer peut-être pas, mais c'est vrai que ça fait six ans que j'ai des vues sur toi. Et j'espère que cette fois ne sera pas la dernière. »

Ils se sourirent. Oh non, cette fois ne serait pas la dernière… !

* * *

Verdict? Laissez-moi donc une review que j'ai votre avis! Et, comme toujours, s pas de reviews, pas de suite!

Je suis contemment à la recherche de fantasmes, couples, etc... Donc, si vous en avez, envoyez-les moi, soit dans une review soit par MP. Je n'ai honte de rien et suis donc prête à tout pour vous satisfaire cher lecteurs. Les MP sont plus simples pour moi, parce que je peux ainsi vous demander les éléments qui me manquent.

C U soon, votre dévouée,

Lilith Y.


	3. RemusXSeverus

Tout d'abor, merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai mit tous vos fantasmes dans un fichier (gardé secret et rien ne sert de pirater mon ordi, ce n'est pas dessus !)

Voilà _enfin_ le second chapitre… A vous de trouver si les deux sont liés ou pas ! Mais sachez que cette histoire est d'abord et avant tout une série d'O.S et que vous verrez apparaître les mêmes personnages plusieurs fois !

Sur ce, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre tout droit tiré d'un des fantasmes qui m'a été laissé par **anonyme **à l'intro !

**Précision : Homophobes s'abstenir !** **Il en va de même pour ceux trop attaché à l'image que l'on accorde aux églises et confessionnaux.**

En espérant ne pas te décevoir **anonyme** et ne pas _vous_ décevoir, lecteurs, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Remus/Severus

Déjà deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas mit les pieds dans cet impressionnant édifice. Il se tenait à présent devant cette église à l'architecture typiquement gothique. Il leva les yeux et regarda un moment la rosace, si sombre en cette nuit noire. Ce qui acheva de lui miner le moral. Il soupira et baissa la tête, laissant ses cheveux détrempés par la pluie coller ses joues et son front, ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement entre la couleur du ciel et son moral.

C'est ainsi, déprimé, les yeux cernés et le teint plus cireux qu'à l'accoutumée, que Severus Rogue pénétra dans l'église située à quelques lieues à peine de Pré-au-lard. Il se dirigea sans hésiter au fond de l'église où il trouva le confessionnal et attendit que la place se libère. Le Maitre des potions s'assit donc sur un banc et attendit patiemment, laissant ses cheveux et sa cape sécher d'eux-mêmes en formant petit à petit une flaque d'eau à ses pieds. Cinq minutes plus tard, une vielle dame sortit du confessionnal et il y pénétra. Il s'agenouilla et joignit ses mains devant son nez pointant vers le sol.

« -Pardonnez-moi mon père parce que j'ai pêché.

-Parlez mon fils, confessez vos pêchés.

-Voilà mon père, j'ai commis le pire des pêchés.

-Avez-vous blasphémé ?

-Non mon père.

-Avez-vous ôté la vie à un autre être humain ?

-Non mon père. C'est bien pire que cela. J'ai pêché par la chaire d'un homme.

-Expliquez-vous.

-Bien mon père. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il existe des boîtes fantastiques de plusieurs sortes, une pour chaque pêché. Et j'en ai reçu une, celle de la luxure. La boite s'est alors activée et elle m'a fait connaître les plaisirs charnels en me montrant les images d'un homme nu.

-Et cela ne vous a-t-il pas empêché d'éprouver du plaisir ?

-Non mon père. Plus je pensais à cet homme, plus le plaisir s'intensifiait. A mon plus grand désarroi, soyez-en certain.

-A quoi ressemblait cet homme ?

-Les cheveux grisonnants, les yeux dorés, le regard fatigué…

-Savez-vous, mon fils, ce qui vous attire chez cette personne ?

-Vous savez mieux que moi ce que disent les écrits : « Si un homme couche avec un homme comme on couche avec une femme, ils ont fait tous deux une chose abominable », c'est écrit dans le Lévitique 20 verset 13.

-C'est vrai mon fils, mais avez-vous réellement couché avec cet homme ?

-Non mon père.

-Alors Notre Père ne peut pas vous condamner pour une faute que vous n'avez pas commise et que vous n'allez pas commettre.

-Mon père, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que d'après l'apocalypse de Jean, chapitre 21, verset 13, « chacun fut jugé selon ses œuvres ». Que m'arrivera-t-il lorsque je serais devant le Seigneur si j'ai de telles pensées ?

- « Car Dieu a tant aimé le monde qu'il a donné son fils unique, afin que quiconque croit en lui ne périsse pas mais qu'il ait la vie éternelle. » (Jean 3 ; 16) Dieu sait que vous croyez en lui et il ne vous abandonnera pas. Vous n'avez pas commit de pêché condamnable par la loi de Dieu, vous pouvez donc aller en paix mon fils.

-Merci mon père. »

Severus se releva et failli glisser dans la flaque qui s'était formée à ses pieds pendant qu'il confessait un pêché inexistant. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il sortit de l'église et il flâna un peu dans le village avant de transplaner devant les grilles de l'école de magie la plus réputée d'Angleterre : Poudlard. Il passa les grilles et se rendit directement dans son cachot.

C'est ce qui se serait passé s'il n'avait pas croisé l'objet de ses désirs les plus fous. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas croisé Remus, c'était plus exactement Remus qui l'attendait devant son cachot, semblant attendre quelque chose… Ou quelqu'un.

« -Que fais-tu ici Remus ?

-Je t'attendais, mon cher Severus. »

Son prénom dans sa bouche fit frissonner le maitre des cachots. Mais il ne laissa pas le sang lui monter aux joues et retint à grand peine un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres pincées.

« -Et pourquoi m'attendais-tu ?

-Je reviens de l'église et j'aurais juré t'avoir vu.

-Seulement pour ça ?

-Serais-tu un fervent croyant Severus ?

-Oui, je le suis, mais mes convictions ne regardent que moi. Si c'est tout, laisse-moi allez prendre une douche avant que je n'attrape bêtement une pneumonie.

-Je peux venir te frotter le dos si tu le veux… »

Cette fois, Severus ne put empêcher le sang d'affluer subitement dans ses joues, leur donnant une magnifique couleur écrevisse. Remus siffla d'admiration.

« -Et moi qui pensais que seuls les Weasley pouvaient prendre une telle couleur !

-La ferme ! »

Le directeur de Serpentard ouvrit subitement la porte de ses appartements et y pénétra avant de claquer la porte dans son dos, étouffant ainsi les cris outrés de son collègue. Il soupira, adossé à la porte puis enleva sa cape et ses vêtements mouillés avant de se diriger vers la douche. Il entra dans la douche et fit longuement couler l'eau chaude sur sa peau refroidie par la température extérieure avoisinant le zéro en cette mi-novembre. Lorsqu'il sortit, il se contenta pour seul habit d'une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille et d'une autre autour de sa nuque. Il sortit de la pièce et se figea sur le pas de la porte.

_Il_ était là, dans son salon, à fixer les flammes brûlant dans sa cheminée, un verre de whiskey pur feu à la main. _Il_ avait réussi à entrer dans son appartement apparemment sans difficulté, et ce, malgré tous les pièges qu'il avait placé contre les intrus tels que Voldemort lui-même. Il ne comprenait pas _comment_ cela était arrivé.

« -Que… Comment as-tu… Qu'est-ce que…

-Du calme Severus, la porte était ouverte… Magnifique.

-Pardon ? »

Le regard de Remus avait changé. L'amusement qu'il exprimait quelques secondes auparavant avait totalement disparut pour laisser place à la convoitise. A présent, Remus reluquait littéralement un Severus toujours en serviette, laissant son corps exprimer visuellement ce qui se déroulait dans sa tête. Déjà il s'imaginait une fois de plus le prendre sur son bureau, l'empaler sur son sexe, le…

« -Remus ? »

L'interpellé releva la tête vers le brun qui le regardait avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

« -Oui Severus ?

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

-Parce que… J'en avais envie ?

-Remus…

-Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose Severus.

-Quoi donc ?

-Tu sauras, mais ne sois pas trop pressé.

-Parle !

-Non, c'est toi qui vas parler. C'est quoi cette histoire de boîte de luxure ?

-C'est… Comment sais-tu ça ?

-Tu pensais à moi lorsque le godemichet t'enculait ? Ou à James peut-être ?

-Remus, explique-moi comment tu sais ! Et arrête de t'approcher de moi aussi dangereusement !

-Tu pensais vraiment que je te prenais ? Sais-tu que je suis venu une fois et que je t'ai vu, là, dans ton lit, à quatre pattes, à te masturber pendant qu'un énorme godemichet t'explosait la rondelle ? Magnifique vue d'ailleurs. Tu as des fesses magnifiques. »

Remus avait maintenant plaqué Severus contre un mur et lui avait posé une main sur les fesses tout en collant leurs corps.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je saisis une opportunité. C'était moi ce prêtre tout à l'heure. »

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Remus fut plus rapide que lui et l'embrassa sauvagement.

« -Tant d'années Severus, tant d'années j'ai attendus de t'avoir pour moi seul, de pouvoir enfin t'aimer librement… Laisse-moi voir encore ton corps en pleine extase, la sueur du plaisir sur ta peau… »

Remus avait enlevé les deux serviettes de Severus, le laissant nu comme un vers entre lui et le mur du salon du cachot. Il fit glisser sa langue le long de sa jugulaire et le mordilla à la base du cou, glissant en même temps sa main droite de la fesse jusqu'à l'anus du brun. Il le pénétra d'un doigt et sentit son pantalon devenir subitement un peu plus étroit lorsque le serpentard soupira son nom de bien-être. Un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier et Severus de cambra quelque peu sous l'intrusion. Remus décida de passer aux choses sérieuses.

« -Severus ?

-Oui ?

-Vient. »

Severus le suivit dans sa chambre, où Remus le fit s'allonger dans son propre lit en l'embrassant. De nouveau, Remus s'occupa de Severus, lui enfonçant un troisième doigt dans le rectum, le faisant gémir. Les mains du brin s'attaquèrent à la robe du loup et la lui ôta sans ménagement. Une fois la robe gisant sur le sol, il lui enleva son t-shirt puis son pantalon. Heureusement pour lui qu'il ne regardait pas vraiment, sinon il aurait pu apercevoir l'érection énorme de son collègue – et même plus maintenant. Remus se servit de sa langue pour remonter vers la bouche de Severus. Il enleva son slip kangourou (parait que c'est à la mode…) et ramena les jambes de Severus sur ses épaules.

« -Ah, Remus, non !

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?

-Non, enfin, si, mais…

-Donc c'était bien à moi que tu pensais avec ce vibro dans le rectum…

-Oui mais…

-Alors de quoi tu te plains ?

-Je ne peux pas aller contre mes convictions.

-Ce sont tes convictions qui t'ont fait perdre Lily, des fois que tu l'aurais oublié.

-Je sais, c'était une erreur, mais…

-C'est la même chose aujourd'hui. Si tu me rejettes pour tes convictions, tu ne me verras plus jamais. »

Severus planta son regard dans celui doré de Remus. Puis, après quelques minutes de réflexion intense et rapide, il remonta tant qu'il le put sa tête et cella leurs lèvres.

« - Au diable les convictions

-Bien dit Servilus. »

Ils se sourirent et Remus se plaça devant l'entrée d'un Severus un peu perdu mais tellement heureux… Et il le pénétra, lentement, jusqu'à être totalement en lui. Puis il attendit son autorisation pour continuer. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Severus gémit en lançant un regard suppliant de désir à Remus et en bougeant son bassin pour l'inciter à continuer. Remus lui sourit et leurs regards se celèrent lorsque le loup entama de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, les mouvements de Remus s'accéléraient – à l'instar de leur rythme cardiaque, de leurs respirations maintenant totalement erratiques et de la vitesse du sang dans leurs veines. Mais leurs regards ne se détachèrent pas l'un de l'autre. Aussi pouvaient-ils lire le désir grandissant dans les yeux de l'autre, son envie que l'instant ne cessa pas, son besoin de se sentir enfin entier… Après toutes ces années, ils étaient enfin heureux. Enfin…

Lorsque Severus éjacula entre leurs ventres, les anneaux de chaire se resserrant autour du pénis de Remus le firent jouir à son tour. Alors, sortit du brun et roula à ses côtés avant de leurs lancer à tous deux un sort de nettoyage. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent puis Severus proposa un verre à Remus. Alors, ils se levèrent et revinrent devant la cheminé, toujours nus. Pendant que Severus remplissait les verres, Remus s'assit sur le fauteuil et son amant s'assit sur lui lorsqu'il revint avec les verres pleins. Il lui en tendit et ils plongèrent leurs lèvres dans le liquide ambré de leurs verres. Deux heures plus tard, ils avaient vidé trois bouteilles et étaient à présent assis sur le tapis devant la cheminée. Toujours nus. Mais dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et surtout, _surtout_¸ plus qu'éméchés. Ils s'embrassaient et se touchaient mutuellement puis se prenaient l'un l'autre, partout où ils le pouvaient dans toute les positions possibles et imaginables. Et ils ne semblaient pas fatigués… Quand soudain, entre deux pénétrations, Remus demanda à Severus :

-Au fait… Tu as vu… Granger et… Malefoy Aujourd'hui ?

-Ah ! Non… Et t… Toi ?

-Non plus…

Comme pour la contredire, Drago entra dans l'appartement et les surprit dans une position quelque peu… compromettante. Mais la découverte de Drago ne valait pas la nouvelle que Drago allait leur apprendre. Les explications allaient être longues… Très longues…

* * *

Et voilà pour Remus et Severus ! Laissons-les s'expliquer avec Drago, et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

C U soon, votre dévouée

Lilith Y.


	4. HarryXDrago

Tout d'abord, merci à **sOphiia83 **pour sa review !

Ensuite, je suis désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu des problèmes d'internet et d'ordi donc impossible d'écrire ou de poster quoi que ce soit… mais c'est du passé !

Voilà _enfin_ le troisième chapitre… Que je voulais poster pou Halloween ! (juste quand mon ordi m'a lâchée !)

Je posterais plus tard ceux écrits pour noël et le nouvel an ! (celui de noël sera un Harry/Fred/Georges et celui du nouvel an un Drago/Blaise/Théo, enjoy !)

Sur ce, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre qui s'est fait attendre !

**Précision : Homophobes s'abstenir !**

On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Drago/Harry

Enfin il pouvait se débarrasser de cet affreux costume de citrouille, _enfin_ !

Harry défit l'attache de sa cape avant d'enlever en toute hâte l'espèce de chose ronde et orange qui lui couvrait la tête et l'empêchait presque de respirer. Il était dans une salle vide. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'en bon Gryffondor qu'il était, il était bien trop curieux. La curiosité est un vilain défaut Harry, fait attention !

Il venait de recevoir une boite. Une étrange boite cubique parfaitement égale de tous côtés (c'est un cube en même temps, donc c'est normal que ce soit égal ! ok, ma gueule…) et qui l'intriguait au plus haut point, attisant bien plus que nécessaire sa curiosité. Il avait reçu un mot avec. Il le relut.

_« Ouvre cette boite lorsque tu seras seul »_

Il s'était donc rendu dans une salle vide – car c'était l'un des seuls endroits du château où il pouvait aspirer à un semblant de solitude à toute heure de la journée.

Il ouvrit donc la boite. Ce n'était en rien ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

La boite était tout bonnement vide.

Le néant.

Il la retourna, la re retourna, encore et encore, mais n'y fit, elle restait indéniablement vide.

Il soupira.

Il regrettait d'avoir quitté ce foutu bal d'halloween pour satisfaire sa foutue curiosité mal placée.

Cette boite devait surement être une blague. De très mauvais gout par ailleurs. Une blague de Serpentard.

-Malefoy, siffla-t-il rageusement entre ses dents.

A peine eut-il prononcé ce nom que ses habits disparurent et qu'il sentit une vague mais certaine humidité entre ses fesses. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander d'où pouvait bien provenir cette soudaine humidité qu'une chose qui lui parut énorme le pénétra et le fit crier de douleur pendant qu'une autre commençait lentement mais surement à s'activer autour de son sexe mou.

Puis, tout se passa très vite, la chose dans son rectum commença de brusques va et viens, et celle autour de son sexe le rendit vite dur.

Il finit par devoir s'appuyer sur une table derrière lui pour ne pas tomber. Il se sentait peu à peu perdre pied et toute conscience de la réalité. Il cria presque de plaisir lorsque le godemichet qui le sodomisait tapa en plein dans le mille : sa prostate.

Un deuxième coup, un deuxième cri.

Chaque coup porté à sa prostate le faisait crier de plaisir et il finit par jouir. Un orgasme dévastateur. Jamais il n'en avait eu un aussi puissant.

Mais le objet qui s'occupaient de lui ne lui laissèrent aucun répit et continuèrent à lui donner du plaisir sans faire de pause. Il sentit la chose étroite qui enfermait sa verge plus que tendue le quitter avant d'en sentir une autre prendre sa place et venir s'installer sous son scrotum avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa place initiale et continue sa besogne.

De nouveau, il se sentait venir. Il se sentait au bord de l'explosion. Au bord de l'orgasme.

Il attendit. Mais l'orgasme ne vint pas. Il se sentit dépasser le septième ciel sans pour autant s'y attarder.

Il prit violemment conscience que la chose sous son scrotum l'empêchait d'éjaculer et tenta dans de l'apercevoir. En vain.

La chose dans son arrière-train donna un coup plus puissant que les autres ce qui le fit rejeter la tête en arrière en poussant un long et guttural râle de plaisir intense.

.

Aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé, tout s'arrêta, le laissant essoufflé sur la table de cette salle de cours vide à cette heure tardive.

-Magnifique spectacle Potter.

Il rouvrit subitement les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec…

-Malefoy, siffla-t-il de nouveau entre ses dents.

-Lui-même. Alors Potter, on a décidé de réaliser tous ses fantasmes ce soir ?

-Quoi ? Mais… Non, non ! Pas du tout !

-Vraiment ? Parce que ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes, nu et occupé avec des jouets…

Harry pensa que la lueur dans les yeux de Malefoy ne présageait rien de bon.

Et il avait raison !

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, Malefoy ?

-Pour ton information Potter, ce n'est pas moi qui me fais foutre en cet instant. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'es arrêté. Remarque, merci de m'avoir épargné cet écœurant spectacle, c'est honorable de ta part.

Sous le cou de la colère, Harry dirigea instinctivement sa main vers la poche intérieure de sa robe…

Qu'il n'avait plus depuis un bon moment.

-On veut se défendre, mais on ne peut pas à ce que je constate…

-La ferme !

-Sinon quoi, Potter ? Tu vas diriger tes jouets contre moi ? Ils ne sont même pas magiques en plus, c'est désolant…

-Bien sur que si, ils sont magiques ! Je ne les contrôle même pas !

-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi se sont-ils arrêtés ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas, c'est…

Harry baissa la tête et aussitôt, les jouets reprirent leur activité première. Il se cambra en criant de surprise puis tout cessa lorsqu'il aperçut de nouveau Drago qui le regardait… Lubriquement.

-Le spectacle à l'air de te plaire Malefoy…

Seul le silence lui répondit.

-Dis-moi Malefoy, tu ne serais pas gay des fois ?

-Absolument pas.

-Alors pourquoi me reluques-tu ainsi ? Le spectacle te plait ?

-Je me demande juste… Jusqu'où serais-tu prêt à aller Potter, pour que je ne mette pas le sablier de ta maison dans le rouge ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que je pourrais enlever tous ses points à ta maison si l'envie m'en prenait. Je te rappelle que j'en ai le droit.

-Tu n'oserais pas…

-Bien sur que si j'oserais Potter. Et je ne me gênerais pas.

-Tu es ignoble Malefoy, abject !

-Vraiment ? Et que va penser la communauté sorcière lorsqu'elle apprendra que son sauveur se masturbe dans des salles de cours vides le soir d'halloween ?

-Va te faire…

-Foutre ? Tu es un cas désespéré mon pauvre petit Potter.

Harry soupira avant de glapir de surprise lorsque les jouets bougèrent à nouveau en lui. Tout cessa subitement lorsqu'il croisa le regard brillant de Drago.

-Alors Potter, incapable de contrôler ses jouets ?

-La ferme Malefoy.

- 300 points en moins…

-Non ! Tout ce que tu veux mais pas ça !

-Il ne fallait pas le dire Potter.

La lueur dans les yeux de Drago se fit un peu plus inquiétante et le blond s'approcha dangereusement d'Harry. Il mit une main de chaque côté du brun et pencha son visage vers le sien, près, très près…

-_Jusqu'où _es-tu prêt à aller pour m'en empêcher Potter ?

Le souffle chaud de Drago sur ses lèvres fit de nouveau perdre la raison à Harry. Totalement déconnecté, il s'approcha de la bouche du blond, plus près… Encore un peu plus… Allez…

Il sentit un frisson d'excitation lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact.

C'était à des années lumière de ce qu'il faisait avec Ginny. Pas de douceur – pas le temps. Juste une bataille ouverte dans laquelle leur langues se livraient corps et âme.

Dans le feu de l'action, Harry avait attrapé Drago par la nuque et avait ainsi approfondit le baiser. Ce qui ne semblait pas déranger le blond, au contraire…

C'est ainsi que, dix minutes plus tard, Harry jouissait pour la quatrième fois de la soirée. Si Drago n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de jeter un sort de silence à la porte, des « OUI ! », « OH PUTAIN CONTINUE !! » et des « T'es un bon, surtout ne t'arrête pas ! » auraient retentit dans tous le couloir…

Et personne ne se serait demandé pourquoi Harry avait du mal à marcher le lendemain matin !

* * *

Review ?

C U next time

Lilith.Y


	5. FredXGeorgeXHarry

*Sors en courant dans l'espoir de ne pas être remarquée*

Reviens immédiatement espèce de sale… ! Ahem, pardon. Je suis donc Drago Malefoy et je vais devoir assumer à sa place les RESPONSABILITÉS DE CETTE IMBÉCILE DE LILITH YORLANE qui, devant son retard de SIX MOIS a pris la fuite de peur de se faire étriper.

*Draco sort une feuille de sa poche*

Bah ouais, c'est qu'elle avait prévu son coup la garce ! Bref !

*Lis la feuille*

Elle s'excuse donc pour tant de retard parce que, entre les problèmes d'ordi, d'internet, de santé puis les examens – qu'elle n'a pas jugé bon de réviser – la vie n'est pas facile, soi-disant... Mouais…

Elle écrit aussi qu'elle remercie loufoca-granger, sOphiia83, littlebeattle et Ecnerrolf pour leurs reviews et leur patiente – même si elles (ils… ? J'espère !) n'avaient pas vraiment le choix…

*se prend un coup sur la tête*

Aïeuh ! Grmblf !

Elle écrit aussi qu'elle vous aime fort fort fort et qu'elle essaiera de poster le prochain chapitre aussi vite que possible et ya plein de petits cœurs part…

*se prend un nouveau coup sur la tête*

Je vais la tuer, c'est sûr maintenant. Elle s'excuse aussi des fautes, parce qu'elle est sure qu'il y en a qui se sont cachées de ses yeux de lynx pour… Qu'elle aille se pendre avec les cheveux d'un chauve cette folle ! Non mais !

Pour ce qui est de ces autres fics - mais quand va-t-elle arrêter de nous torturer? - les mêmes raisons s'appliquant, elle a prit beaucoup de retard et espère sincèrement pouvoir faire quelque chose avec la rentrée scolaire.

Enfin bon, elle me fait dire que ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents, qu'elle y a passé la nuit et qu'elle espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Harry/Fred/Georges

Noël. Le 25 décembre de chaque année. La fête la plus populaire avec le nouvel an et la saint valentin. La plus importante aussi. L'occasion de rassembler les familles et de d'offrir des cadeaux à ceux qu'on aime simplement parce qu'on les aime…

Harry déposa le petit paquet au pied du sapin, à la fois excité et anxieux.

-Advienne que pourra, souffla-t-il.

Il remonta se coucher, en regardant sa montre. Il était trois heures du matin.

.

-On ouvre les cadeaux, criaient les jumeaux.

Harry et Ron descendirent en trombe, tout aussi excité que Fred et Georges à l'idée de déchirer le papier cadeaux qui tenait les paquets tant convoités en otage.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous dans le salon, et la distribution commença.

Harry et Ron reçurent tous deux des inventions des Weasley en exclusivité, ainsi qu'un pull tricoté par Molly et un nécessaire pour balais.

Le jumeaux, quand à eux, reçurent, en plus de leurs pulls, une boite. Blanche. Et récalcitrante.

Elle refusait de s'ouvrir.

L'euphorie passée, les jumeaux décidèrent de monter dans leur chambre pour donner une bonne leçon à la boite récalcitrante. Ils s'enfermèrent dans leur chambre.

Il leur fallut beaucoup de temps et d'énergie pour arriver à leur fin.

Ils essayèrent une bonne cinquantaine de sorts, réfléchirent à _qui_ avait bien pu leur offrir cette boite – sans pour autant apporter une réponse un peu soit tant satisfaisante à cette question – et après trois longues heures de dur labeur, ils parvinrent enfin à ouvrir cette satanée boite.

A leur plus grande déception.

-C'est…

-Par les couilles de Merlin !

-C'est…

-Vide !

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

Colère et déception.

Ils soupirèrent en s'asseyant sur le lit de Fred.

-C'est nul comme blague, commença Georges.

-Ouais. Ron ne perd rien pour attendre.

-C'est sur. Attend un peu que je l'attrape celui-là !

-Il fait chaud, soupira Fred en enlevant le pull tricoté par sa mère.

-C'est vrai, répondit Georges en l'imitant.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, comme soudainement épuisés.

-J'ai une étrange impression, déclara Fred.

- Moi aussi, lui répondit son double. C'est…

-Étrange, en effet. Je vais prendre une douche.

Fred se redressa puis se dirigea vers la porte.

Georges pensa que cette opportunité lui aurait donné l'occasion de se soulager si cette foutue porte n'avait pas refusé de s'ouvrir ! Il regarda Fred se débattre avec la porte une longue minute puis s'approcha de lui pour l'aider. Il mit ses mains sur les siennes puis ils tirèrent, poussèrent, firent tout ce qu'ils purent pour actionner la poignée – qui refusa catégoriquement de bouger – avant de tomber brutalement en arrière, Fred sur Georges.

-Et bien, commença Fred lorsqu'ils eurent reprit leur respiration. Cette poignée est récalcitrante.

-C'est sur, confirma Georges.

Fred bougea un peu, dans le but de se relever, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de faire gémir son frère. Il se tourna vivement vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Son mouvement avait provoqué un nouveau gémissement.

-Et bien Georges, c'est _ça_ qui te fait autant d'effet ?

Il bougea le bassin, faisant de nouveau gémir son frère.

Georges n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il se soulage. Mais avec ce que lui faisait Fred... Et si…

Georges sourit puis posa subitement une main sur l'entrejambe de son frère, prêt à en découdre.

-Je vois qu'on est dans le même état, ironisa-t-il.

-Arrêta, se récria son frère.

Il eut un mouvement de recul qui fit se cambrer Georges en gémissant.

-Tu verrais ta tête, ironisa Fred.

Georges était dans un état plus que second. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, se soulager. Et tant pis si cela devait arriver avec son frère : il se soulagerait. Coûte que coûte.

-Recommence, souffla-t-il d'une voix déformée par le désir.

Il obéit, content de l'effet qu'il faisait.

Bientôt, tous deux ne furent plus que gémissements et bien trop à l'étroit dans leurs pantalons.

Mais ils ne prirent pas la peine de se déshabiller, bien trop occupés qu'ils étaient à donner du plaisir à leur double – et à eux-mêmes, par la même occasion.

Soudainement, George se cambra à s'en casser le dos.

Il avait joui dans son pantalon

Mais pas Fred, qui continua à se frotter à lui tout en retenant ses gémissements.

George, qui avait à peu près retrouvé ses esprits et bien que se sentant repartir de nouveau, prit les devants et ouvrit le pantalon de son frère. Il passa ensuite sa main dans son caleçon et en sortit son membre fièrement érigé et gonflé à bloc. Fred était au bord de l'explosion. Et George commença à le masturber, tant et si bien qu'il ne tarda pas à jouir dans sa main, l'aspergeant de sperme chaud et collant.

-Nettoie, ordonna George à Fred.

Et celui-ci, l'esprit toujours embrumé par le plaisir, saisit la main de son frère et lécha son propre sperme avec application. Georges le regarda faire, obnubilé par cette langue qui lui léchait langoureusement chaque doigt. Si seulement Fred pouvait faire subir pareil traitement à son sexe !

A cette seule pensée – ou presque – son érection revint, plus importante encore, et il ne tarda pas à gémir.

Fred lui lança un regard lubrique, sans cesser d'imiter l'acte sexuel avec les doigts de son jumeau, emprisonné entre ses cuisses.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne perdait rien pour attendre !

Fred se recula, faisant grogner son double d'indignation lorsqu'il délaissa ses doigts, puis se pencha en avant, dégrafa le pantalon du soumis et le lui retira sans ménagement, entrainant le caleçon souillé et délivrant de sa prison de tissus le membre fièrement dressé de son frère.

-Haaaaaaaannn ! Fit George en se cambrant de nouveau.

Fred se baissa et souffla sur le sexe dressé devant ses yeux, avant d'en embrasser le gland puis d'y donner un coup de langue avant de le ré embrasser.

-Oh putain, soufflait le soumis. Oh putain, continue…

Fred ne se fit pas prier et goba le pénis ainsi offert.

Tout entier.

Et une seule fois.

Ensuite, il souffla dessus pour le faire sécher tandis que George tentait de libérer ses poignets emprisonnés dans les mains de son frère pour se masturber.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était jouir. Et son frère ne semblait pas prêt à le laisser venir.

-Han, Fred, pitié…

-Que (bisou sur le gland) veux (bisou) tu (bisou) que (bisou) je (bisou) fasse (bisou) ?

-Fais-moi jouiiiiiiirrrr, j'en peux pluuuuuus !

Fred sourit et lécha le sexe de son frère sur toute sa longueur du bas vers le haut puis de haut en bas…

Et continua son chemin jusqu'à atteindre l'anus, qu'il lécha avec application tout en y enfonçant de temps à autre le bout de sa langue, faisant gémir et se tortiller le supplicié – dont la respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide et erratique.

Bientôt, il y enfonça un doigt puis un deuxième. George poussa une exclamation de surprise avant de recommencer à bouger les hanches une fois la sensation de « c'est quoi ce truc ! » passée.

Un troisième doigt finit par rejoindre les deux premiers puis, lorsque Fred fut certain de l'emplacement du point sensible de George, les doigts disparurent de l'intimité de George.

Fred cala un peu plus les jambes de son frère sur ses épaules et se plaça à son entrée, un regard de défi dans les yeux.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

-Je ne vais pas te faire de cadeau, lança Fred à son double.

-Je m'en fiche, je veux juste jouir, lui répondit ledit double.

Mais il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait.

Fred le pénétra violemment.

La douleur lui coupa le souffle et des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux mais Fred, comme il le lui avait promis, ne lui fit pas de cadeau et se retira aussitôt pour revenir, plus profondément encore en lui.

George se sentait déchiré de l'intérieur. Il n'était plus que douleur et à chaque coup de boutoir, la douleur s'installait un peu plus.

Subitement, il sentit des lèvres se coller aux siennes.

Fred l'embrassait.

Et il lui répondit, oubliant un peu la douleur.

Mais la douleur était bien présente et Fred ne faisait rien pour la faire diminuer, hormis embrasser chaque parcelle de peau du soumis à sa portée.

Et, lorsque Fred toucha le point sensible de George, la douleur disparut un bref instant pour revenir…

Et disparaitre de nouveau lorsqu'il toucha ce petit point sensible de nouveau.

Au troisième coup de rein de son frère, George avait oublié la douleur et gémissait sans retenue, sa tête ballotant de gauche à droite et ses yeux révulsant dans leurs orbites.

De profonds râles de plaisir s'échappaient de leurs gorges et Fred se fit rapidement plus violent dans ses pénétrations et George finit par éjaculer entre leur ventre.

Mais Fred ne s'arrêta pas.

Encore une fois, il n'avait pas joui, même en sentant son jumeau se contracter violemment lorsqu'il avait joui.

Aussi continua-t-il ses va-et-vient violents jusqu'à jouir à son tour dans l'intimité de son frère avant de s'écrouler sur lui, collant leurs torses trempés de sueur.

-Je crois que c'est ton tour de nettoyer, souffla Fred lorsqu'il eut à peu près retrouvé une respiration normale.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. George les retourna d'un habile mouvement de bassin puis se souleva, libérant le sexe de son frère de sa prison de chaire.

Il lui mordilla ensuite le lobe de l'oreille puis descendit jusqu'à son ventre et y lécha son sperme avec application, s'attardant sur le nombril et réveillant, une fois de plus, l'érection de Fred – qui gémit.

Il avait entreprit de le sucer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et buta contre les pieds de George, penché au dessus de pénis de son frère.

-Qu'est-ce que… Commença Harry en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et il regarda alternativement les jumeaux avant d'entrer complètement dans la pièce et de se pencher sur George.

-Il t'en reste un peu, là, fit-il avant de l'embrasser pour gouter au sperme échoué au coin de la bouche du roux.

-Comment pourrai-je te remercier, demanda celui-ci.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit le brun. Peut-être que tu devrais déjà finir ce que tu as commencé.

-Entendu monsieur Potter.

Harry ferma donc la porte, y lança un sort de silence – ce que les jumeaux avaient omis de faire – et alla s'asseoir sur un lit, appréciant le spectacle.

Georges attendit qu'Harry soit installé pour reprendre son activité première.

Il enfourna donc de nouveau le pénis de son double et recommença ses va-et-vient, recommençant ainsi à le faire gémir et se cambrer.

Deux minutes après, Fred jouissait dans la bouche de son frère, qui avala sa semence sans rechigner avant de se tourner vers leur spectateur.

-Alors ? Le spectacle t'a plus ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry piqua un fard et baissa la tête.

-Allez, ne fais pas ton timide, railla George.

Harry ne bougeant pas, George se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il lui fit relever la tête, et l'embrassa.

Bientôt, Harry se retrouva allongé en travers du lit avec George _très _entreprenant penché sur lui.

Bientôt, son t-shirt fut lancé à terre et un « Hé ! » outragé retentit.

-Tu n'as qu'à finir de te déshabiller et nous rejoindre, s'exclama George.

Fred s'exécuta et fut bientôt sur le lit, à califourchon sur Harry, derrière son frère.

Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à pénétrer se dernier une nouvelle fois en le faisant se pencher un avant au dessus d'un Harry qui ne pouvait absolument pas bouger.

George l'embrassa alors qu'il se faisait prendre par son double une seconde fois puis déboutonna le pantalon du Survivant pour passer sa main sous son boxer et saisir son sexe dur sans pour autant le libérer de sa prison de tissu.

Il actionna sa main autour du sexe d'Harry au rythme auquel son frère le pénétrait, s'arrêtant parfois, bien trop absorbé dans les limbes du plaisir charnel – mais bien vite ramené à la réalité par un Harry grognant de frustration.

George jouit de nouveau, entrainant cette fois-ci son frère dans l'aventure…

Et en laissant Harry à son sort.

-Haaaaaaann ! s'écria le brun. Continue, continue !

Il se tortilla autant qu'il le pouvait mais il se retrouva rapidement les mains attachées au dessus de la tête et réduit au silence d'un sort.

-Fred, déshabille-le pendant que je cherche un élastique, ou autre chose qui fera l'affaire.

Fred laissa son frère se lever avant de déshabiller Harry – non sans lui avoir effleuré la verge et avoir déposé plusieurs baisers à l'intérieur des cuisses du brun – et lui avoir sournoisement attaché les jambes, les maintenant pliées et écartées l'un de l'autre.

Le pauvre Harry, qui avait tout d'abord aspiré à pouvoir participer activement, se retrouva donc à la merci des jumeaux, attaché et réduit au silence qu'il était. Ce qui était vraiment, mais alors, _vraiment _mauvais signe.

Et il avait raison d'appréhender parce que George revint avec une espèce de longue aiguille très fine.

-Chut, mon petit Harry, chuchota George en lui caressant l'intérieur des cuisses, l'empêchant de fermer ses jambes. Tout va bien se passer.

Fred saisit l'aiguille et se pencha dangereusement vers le pénis d'Harry qui commença à s'agiter.

Fred lui lécha alors l'intérieur des cuisses puis remonta le long de sa verge, faisant se cambrer le brun…

Et enfonça l'aiguille dans le trou de son pénis (NdA : orifice uro-génital, merci la biologie humaine *sors*) le faisant se cambrer et ouvrir grand la bouche en essayant de crier de douleur.

George se pencha sur le torturé et l'embrassa tandis que Fred lui léchait le pénis et le suçait avant de se placer à son entrée et de lui infliger le même traitement que celui qu'il avait infligé à son frère quelques minutes auparavant.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne restait pas extatique et mordillait les mamelons du brun durcis par le plaisir.

Mais il se lassa vite de ce petit jeu et s'agenouilla au dessus du visage d'Harry, dos à la tête de lit, lui présentant son arrière-train et le sperme collant qui s'écoulait de son anus et se répandait entre ses jambes.

-Lèche, ordonna George.

Et Harry s'exécuta, enfouissant son nez entre les deux lobes de Georges et léchant avec tout autant d'application que les jumeaux.

George ne tarda pas à soupirer de plaisir et les coups de rein de Fred se firent plus profonds et plus violents, touchant sa prostate et faisant encore monter le plaisir en Harry.

Mais l'aiguille enfoncée dans son sexe empêchait le sperme de sortir, l'empêchant de jouir et d'atteindre le septième ciel.

George leva le sort de silence sur Harry et celui-ci fut surprit d'entendre ses propres cris s'échapper de sa bouche alors qu'il léchait toujours l'anus d'un George qui se branlait sur lui.

Fred amplifia encore la cadence, l'amplitude et la force de ses coups de reins, faisant de plus en plus gémir le brun dont la prostate était déjà plus que malmenée et qui se mit à crier plus fort sous le plaisir qui montait, montait…

Fred finit par jouir en Harry et George arrêta de se masturber pour contempler le brun.

Harry avait le visage rouge, le souffle court, de sa bouche entrouverte s'écoulait un léger filet de salive et ses yeux étaient mi-clos, preuve qu'il était perdu dans le plaisir.

-Regarde dans quel état tu l'as mit, railla George.

-Tu as raison, on devrait le faire jouir avant qu'il ne fasse une crise d'apoplexie, répondit Fred. Relève-lui la tête, qu'il me voit.

George s'exécuta et plaça un oreiller plié en deux sous la tête d'Harry, faisant pénétrer Fred dans le champ de vision du brun.

Fred se positionna au-dessus du sexe d'Harry et le saisit de la main droite et amorça sa descente.

-Attends, s'écria son frère. Tu ne préfères pas que je te prépare avant ? Tu auras moins mal.

-Mais je t'en prie, fait donc, lui répondit son double, en se retournant et en se penchant en avant, présentant ses fesses à son frère, sa verge à Harry et sa bouche au pénis du brun.

Fred fit une pichenette au gland du brun juste avant de sentir le majeur de son frère s'introduire en lui.

Le brun se cambra en gémissant et Fred l'imita quelques secondes plus tard.

George commença à bouger son doigt puis ajouta l'index lorsqu'il sentit son frère prêt puis l'annulaire.

Il laissa son frère s'empaler de lui-même sur ses doigts avant de les retirer de son rectum. Fred comprit aussitôt le message et reprit sa position initiale pour réamorcer sa descente et venir s'empaler de lui-même sur le sexe dur d'Harry.

George vint ensuite s'empaler sur le sexe de son frère, tournant le dos à Harry puis les jumeaux commencèrent à bouger, poussant des râles de plaisir alors qu'Harry le criait, lui, son plaisir.

Le manège dura dix longues minutes, et Harry sentit sa voix le quitter lorsque le rectum de Fred se contracta autour de sa verge alors que les jumeaux jouissaient de concert.

Bientôt, Harry fut retourné et se retrouva de nouveau face à l'anus dégoulinant de George qu'il entreprit de lécher une nouvelle fois avant que celui-ci ne se retourne et lui présente son sexe dressé qu'il fut forcé de prendre en bouche, aidé par les mains du roux dans ses cheveux qui lui appuyaient sur la tête et faisaient taper la verge au fond de sa gorge.

Pendant ce temps, Fred avait prit la verge d'Harry en bouche et, ne pouvant pas vraiment bouger, avalait – ou du moi, essayait d'avaler – sa salive, aspirant la verge déjà bien maltraitée, sans oublier d'enfoncer ses doigt dans le rectum du brun tout en lui écartant les fesses autant qu'il le pouvait.

Harry se sentait étiré, aspiré et forcé. Le fait qu'il sente venir la jouissance sans pouvoir l'atteindre le frustrait et des larmes de frustration perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait en rien de crier qu'il prenait son pied et ses cris, bien qu'étouffés dans sa bouché occupée, ravissaient les jumeaux.

George finit par éjaculer au fond de sa gorge et Harry crut bien que tout allait lui passer dans le nez mais il réussit à avaler le sperme tout chaud et délicieux en regardant lubriquement George, lui faisant comprendre qu'il en voulait encore.

Le roux se retira et laissa la tête d'un Harry Potter totalement hébété de plaisir reposer sur le matelas, un mélange de bave et de sperme résiduel s'échappant de sa bouche et coulant sur les draps.

Fred cessa son traitement et saisit Harry par la taille, le faisant une nouvelle fois se retourner et le pénétra une nouvelle fois, collant le dos du brun à son torse.

Il le fit ensuite sauter sur se genoux, le faisant s'empaler un peu plus fort chaque fois.

Bientôt, George les rejoignit et enfonça un doigt dans le rectum d'Harry en plus de la verge vigoureuse de son frère.

Harry se sentit encore plus étiré et il ne se priva pas de leur demander d'arrêter.

Mais les jumeaux ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille et chaque supplique d'Harry les encourageait, aussi le brun se retrouva-t-il avec deux doigts et un pénis qui le pénétraient.

Bientôt, deux pénis le pénétrèrent simultanément et il ne put s'empêcher de crier sa douleur, pleurant à chaudes larmes, tant de douleur de son anus écartelé – car tel était le mot – que par se verge qui se refusait à recracher le sperme qui ne demandait qu'à sortir de son antre, mais qui restait bloqué par une aiguille.

Les jumeaux le léchaient de partout et ils lui avaient déjà laissé des suçons mémorables et de nombreuses traces de dents et une nouvelle apparut sur son épaule lorsque Fred jouit en lui mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de lui labourer l'anus.

Harry criait de plus en plus fort, autant de douleur que de plaisir – quoique… Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus parler pendant au moins une semaine – si le jumeaux ne décidaient pas de remettre ça.

Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait conscience de des deux bites énormes qui lui explosaient la rondelle, de la main de Fred qui le masturbait de son frère qui lui cirait de jouir avec eux.

Et soudain, ce fut la délivrance.

L'aiguille jaillit hors de son antre, suivie de prêt par le sperme chaud et collant d'Harry qui se répandit en trois longs jets entre George et lui.

Mais le jumeaux ne cessèrent pas leur traitement pour autant et le labourèrent encore un peu, puis se retirèrent, le mirent à genoux et le fit les sucer jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui jouissent sur le visage.

Harry retomba sans force dans les draps imbibés de sueurs et regarda les jumeaux se rhabiller, le regard vide. Fred lui donna une grande claque au cul puis George l'imita avant de déclarer :

-On va manger, on dira à maman que tu es malade. On revient bientôt chéri, ne pars pas surtout !

-On a encore de la réserve pour toute la nuit !

Les jumeaux sortirent de la chambre en riant.

Harry sentait que le sperme refroidir et sécher sur son visage.

Il avait mal au cul.

Et la nuit allait être longue.

* * *

*Drago est bâillonné dans un coin et se débat, loin derrière Lilith qui est là, tout sourire*

Alors ? Comment c'était ?

Promis, je poste aussi vite que possible ! Et si vous voulez, je fais de Drago un esclave sexuel à la merci de Nott et Zabini… Si vous ne me tuez pas ! On peut s'arranger, non ?

Voilà, je m'excuse officiellement pour ce retard impardonnable.

J'ai quand même le droit à une petite review ?


End file.
